fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Super Hero Squad and Ninjago (TV Show)
Plot Dr. Doom plans to teleport the Super Hero Squad, the other heroes, villains, Doom's members, and himself to the world of Ninjago. Episodes Pilot Episodes (4 episodes) of the show feature the Super Hero Squad being transported to Ninjago by Doom, where the heroes meet four ninja and Sensei Wu to defeat his evil brother Lord Garmadon, ruler of the underworld, and stop him from gaining The Four Golden Weapons, which would make his power limitless. Season one (13 episodes) The first part focuses on Dr. Doom, Modok, and Abomination, who have released an ancient evil: an army of snakes called the Serpentine, just so that he could put the Serpentine and the villains that he recruited to assemble "The Destroyers of Doom". The four ninja must stop them from uniting to unleash The Great Devourer, a large snake with the power to consume all of Ninjago and a bite that can turn people evil. Also, the Serpentine hold Lloyd as a hostage, and Lord Garmadon has agreed to aid the ninja in rescuing Lloyd and stopping the Serpentine. Season two (13 episodes) features the Ninja training Lloyd to become the chosen one destined to defeat Lord Garmadon. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord forms an alliance with the Serpentine and the villains that Dr. Doom recruited, and with the Golden Weapons in his possession, attempts to prevent his son from fulfilling his destiny. In the meantime, several forces of evil are unleashed such as ancient pirates of the Destiny's Bounty and the formidable "Stone Army", of which the Ninja must protect Ninjago from becoming plundered. Season three (? episodes) will feature the aftermath of the final battle, with the defeat of Lord Garmadon--whom has been fully cured of his evil-- and the ninja and Lloyd at their strongest. However, Cyrus Borg an amazing inventor who created The New Ninjago City and Ultron makes Nindroids based on Zane whom the ninja must fight to save the city. Series misconception It is often said that the pilot episodes and Mini-Movies are the series first season. The original first and second seasons were considered there seasons two and three on Xfinity TV guides. However, this has recently been changed to the original numbers. Characters Main Characters *Super Hero Squad **Iron Man/Tony Stark - Tom Kenny **Spider-Man - Drake Bell **Wolverine - Steven Blum **Captain America - Tom Kenny **Hulk - Travis Willingham **Thor - Dave Boat **Falcon - Alimi Ballard **Silver Surfer - Mikey Kelley *Kai – Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels Other Characters *Alternate Spider-Men **Spider-Man Noir - Christopher Daniel Barnes **Spider-Man 2099 - Dan Gilvezan **Ultimate Comics Spider-Man - Alimi Ballard *Ant-Man - Greg Grunberg *Balder - Travis Willingham *Black Cat - Tara Strong *Black Panther - James C Mathis III *Blade - Khary Payton *Brad - Kathleen Barr *Captain Britain - JB Blanc *Daredevil - Cam Clarke *Darreth - Alan Marriot *Deadpool - Nolan North *Drax - David Sobolov *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Dr. Strange - James Horan *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Elektra - Grey DeLisle *Falcon (Robot Bird) - Paul Dobson *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic - Dee Bradley Baker **Invisible Woman - Tara Strong **Human Torch - Josh Keaton **Thing - Dave Boat *Firestar - Tara Strong *Gamora - Nika Futterman *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Gene - Kathleen Barr *Ghost Rider - Crispin Freeman *Groot - Troy Baker *Heimdall - James C Mathis III *HERBIE - Tara Strong *Hercules - Jess Harnell *Iron Fist - Greg Cipes *JARVIS - Phil LaMarr/Troy Baker *Jeff - Kirby Morrow *J. Jonah Jameson - JK Simmons *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Moon Knight - Phil LaMarr *Mother Doomsday - Paul Dobson *Ms. Marvel - Grey DeLisle *Namor - Travis Willingham *Nova - Logan Miller *Nya/Samurai X - Kelly Metzger *Patty Keys - Catby Wesetuck *Phil - Alan Marriot *Pixal - Unknown (Deceased) *Power Man - Ogie Banks *Principal Noble - Paul Dobson *Punisher - Crispin Freeman *Quicksilver - Scott Menville *Rescue - Laura Bailey *Ronan the Accuser - Michael Dorn *Rocket Raccoon - Greg Ellis *Scarlet Witch - Tara Strong *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Sentry - Brian Bloom *She-Hulk - Grey DeLisle *SHIELD **Nick Fury - Chi McBride **Agent Coulson - Clark Gregg **Maria Hill - Kari Wahlgren **Black Widow - Laura Bailey **Hawkeye - Adrian Pasdar *Sif - Grey DeLisle *Songbird - Susan Spano *Spider-Woman - Grey DeLisle *Squirrel Girl - Tara Strong *Stan the Mailman - Stan Lee *Star-Lord - Travis Willingham *Uatu the Watcher - Phil LaMarr *Vision - Roger Rose *War Machine - LeVar Burton *Warriors Three **Fandral - Tom Kenny **Hogun - Dave Boat **Volstagg - Ted Biaselli *Wasp - Tara Strong *White Tiger - Caitlyn Taylor Love *Winter Soldier - Crispin Freeman *Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr *Wong - Michael Hagiwara *X-Men **Archangel - Dave Wittenberg **Beast - Fred Tatasciore **Cable - Tom Kenny **Colossus - Travis Willingham **Cyclops - Nolan North **Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren **Gambit - Phil LaMarr **Havok - Scott Holst **Iceman - Shawn Ashmore **Jean Grey - Laura Bailey **Jubilee - Danica McKellar **Multiple Man - Dee Bradley Baker **Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker **Polaris - Liza Del Mundo **Psylocke - Grey DeLisle **Rogue - Cat Taber **Storm - Danielle Nicolet **Sunfire - James Sie From Days of Future Past *Bishop - Khary Payton *Blink - Tara Strong (Deceased) *Hornet 2099 - Christopher Daniel Barnes (Deceased) *Iron Man 2020 - Tom Kenny *Wolveine - Steven Blum (Deceased) Villains *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver - The Main Atangonist *Over Lord - Scott McNeil - The Secondary Atangonist *Loki - Ted Biaselli/Troy Baker - The Third Atangonist (Formerly, a member of The Destroyers of Doom) **Chitauri - Dee Bradley Baker/David Sobolov/James Marsters (Formerly, members of The Destroyers of Doom) **Frost Giants - Rick D Wasserman/Fred Tatasciore/JB Blanc (Formerly, members of The Destroyers of Doom) *Over Borg - Unknown - The Fourth Atangonist **Nindroids - Unknown *Attuma - Gregg Berger *Captain Soto - Alan Marriot **No Eyed Pete - Paul Dobson **First Mate - Brent Miller *Great Devourer - Unknown (Deceased) *Lizard/Curt Conners - Dee Bradley Baker *Shadow King - Dorian Harewood *Skulkins **Samukai - Michael Kopsa (Deceased) **Kruncha - Brian Drummond **Nuckal - Brian Drummond **Wyplash - Michael Dobson **Frakjaw - Trevor Devail **Krazi - Trevor Devail **Bonezai - Trevor Devail **Chopov - Trevor Devail *Stone Army (Deceased) **General Kozu - Paul Dobson (Deceased) **Stone Warriors - Michael Adamthwaite/Paul Dobson/Scott McNeil/Vincent Tong (Deceased) *Tiger Shark - Beau Weaver *Ultron - James Horan *Wendigo - Steven Blum From Days of Future Past *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver **Sentinels - Tom Kenny The Destroyers of Doom (Disbanded) *Dr. Doom - Charlie Adler (Formerly, Leader) **Doombots - Charlie Adler (Formerly) *Modok - Tom Kenny (Formerly) **AIM Agents - Dwight Schultz/Bumper Robinson/Fred Tatasciore/Brian Bloom/Nolan North/James C Mathis III/Kyle Hebert/Rick D Wasserman/Roger Craig Smith/Steven Blum (Formerly) *Abomination - Steven Blum (Formerly) *Absorbing Man - Rick D Wasserman (Formerly) *Annihilus - Dee Bradley Baker (Formerly) **Annihilation Wave Troopers - Dave Boat (Formerly) *Batroc - Rob Paulsen (Formerly) *Beetle - Steven Blum (Formerly) *Bullseye - Christopher Daniel Barnes (Formerly) **Hand Ninja - N/A (Formerly) *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Formerly) **Magneto - David Sobolov (Formerly) ***Acolytes - Steven Blum/Robin Atkin Downes/Kari Wahlgren/Laura Bailey (Formerly) **Mystique - Grey DeLisle (Formerly) **Sabretooth - Peter Lurie (Formerly) **Blob - Peter Lurie (Formerly) **Pyro - John Kassir (Formerly) **Avalanche - Steven Blum (Formerly) **Toad - Armin Shimerman (Formerly) **Juggernaut - John DiMaggio (Formerly) **Mastermind - Travis Willingham (Formerly) **Unus the Untouchable - Cam Clarke (Formerly) *Blizzard - Troy Baker (Formerly) *Carnage - Dee Bradley Baker (Formerly) *Chameleon - Steven Blum (Formerly) *Chemistro - Nolan North (Formerly) *Crimson Dynamo - Jess Harnell (Formerly) *Doc Ock - Tom Kenny (Formerly) *Dormammu - Robert Englund (Formerly) **Mindless Ones - N/A (Cameo) *Electro - Christopher Daniel Barnes (Formerly) *Enchantress - Grey DeLisle (Formerly) **Executioner - Travis Willingham (Formerly) *Frightful Four (Formerly) **Wizard - Tom Kenny (Formerly) **Klaw - Matt Lanter (Formerly) **Thundra - Tara Strong (Formerly) **Trapster - Steven Weber (Formerly) *Ghost - Phil Buckman (Formerly) *Green Goblin - Steven Blum (Formerly) *Grey Gargoyle - Troy Baker (Formerly) *Hydra (Formerly) **Red Skull - Steven Blum (Formerly) **Baron Strucker - Rob Paulsen (Formerly) **Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes (Formerly) **Arnim Zola - Grant Moninger (Formerly) **Crossbones - Tom Kenny (Formerly) **Grim Reaper - Tom Kenny (Formerly) **Dr. Cruler - Dee Bradley Baker (Formerly) **Dr. Fump - Robin Atkin Downes (Formerly) **Viper - Vanessa Marshall (Formerly) **Hydra Agents - Travis Willingham/Jim Ward/Chris Cox (Formerly) *Kraven - Jim Cummings (Formerly) *Lady Deathstrike - Kim Mai Guest (Formerly) *Leader - Jeffrey Combs (Formerly) *Living Laser - Keith Szarabajka (Formerly) *Malekith - Robin Atkin Downes (Formerly) **Kurse - Travis Willingham (Formerly) **Dark Elves - Peter Lurie (Formerly) *Melter - Charlie Adler (Formerly) *Mesmero - Dwight Schultz (Formerly) *Moleman - Ted Biaselli (Formerly) **Moloids - Dee Bradley Baker (Formerly) *Mr. Sinister - Daniel Riordan (Formerly) *Mysterio - James Arnold Taylor (Formerly) *Omega Red - Steven Blum (Formerly) *Radioactive Man - James Sie (Formerly) *Rhino - John DiMaggio (Formerly) *Sandman - Dee Bradley Baker (Formerly) *Sauron - John Kassir (Formerly) *Scorpion - Dee Bradley Baker (Formerly) *Serpentine (Formerly) **Hypnobrai (Formerly) ***Skales - Ian James Corlett (Formerly) ***Slithraa - John Novak (Formerly) ***Mezmo - Brent Miller/Ian James Corlett/Michael Adamthwalte/Vincent Tong (Formerly) ***Rattla - Paul Dobson (Formerly) **Fangpyre (Formerly) ***Fangtom - Mackenzie Grey (Formerly) ***Fang-Suei - Brent Miller/Ian James Corlett/Michael Adamthwalte (Formerly) **Constrictai (Formerly) ***Skalidor - John Novak (Formerly) ***Bytar - Kirby Morrow (Formerly) ***Chokun - Kirby Morrow/Ian James Corlett (Formerly) ***Snike - Vincent Tong/Ian James Corlett (Formerly) **Venomari (Formerly) ***Acidicus - Paul Dobson (Formerly) ***Lizaru - N/A (Formerly) ***Spitta - Kirby Morrow (Formerly) ***Lasha - Michael Adamthwaite/Vincent Tong (Formerly) *Silver Samurai - James Sie (Formerly) *Skrulls - Troy Baker/Rick D Wasserman/Kyle Hebert/Jim Ward/Ted Biaselli (Formerly) **Super Skrull - Steven Blum (Formerly) **Paibok - Khary Payton (Formerly) **Skrull Captain America - Tom Kenny (Formerly) **Skrull Cole - Kirby Morrow (Formerly) **Skrull Falcon - Alimi Ballard (Formerly) **Skrull Hulk - Travis Willingham (Formerly) **Skrull Iron Man - Tom Kenny (Formerly) **Skrull Jay - Michael Adamthwaite (Formerly) **Skrull Kai - Vincent Tong (Formerly) **Skrull Silver Surfer - Mikey Kelley (Formerly) **Skrull Spider-Man - Drake Bell (Formerly) **Skrull Thor - Dave Boat (Formerly) **Skrull Wolverine - Steven Blum (Formerly) **Skrull Zane - Brent Miller (Formerly) **Titannus - David Sobolov (Formerly) *Shocker - Jim Cummings (Formerly) *Taskmaster - Clancy Brown (Formerly) *Ten Rings (Formerly) **Mandarin - Barry Dennen (Formerly) ***Ultimo - Andrew Chaikin (Formerly) **Aldrich Killian - Robin Atkin Downes (Formerly) ***Extremis Soldiers - N/A (Formerly) *Titanium Man - Yuri Lowenthal (Formerly) *Ulik - Troy Baker (Formerly) **Rock Trolls - Steven Blum/Clancy Brown/David Kaye/Fred Tatasciore (Formerly) *Venom - John Kassir (Formerly) *Vulture - Robert Englund (Formerly) *Whiplash - John DiMaggio (Formerly) *Whirlwind - Troy Baker (Formerly) *Wrecking Crew (Formerly) **Wrecker - John DiMaggio (Formerly) **Thunderball - Fred Tatasciore (Formerly) **Piledriver - Nolan North (Formerly) **Bulldozer - Travis Willingham (Formerly) Settings Pilot Episodes *Super Hero City *SHIELD Helicarrier *Latveria **Castle Doom *New Jersey *Caves of Despair *Floating Ruins *Jotunheim *Forest of Tranquility **Fire Temple *Ignacia **Four Weapons *Monastery of Spinjitzu *Underworld **Garmadon's Fortress Series *Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys *Fire Temple *Jotunheim **Hypnobrai Tomb ***Slither Pit *Jamanakai Village *Mega Monster Amusement Park *Astral Plane *Monastery of Spinjitzu *The Mountain of a Million Steps **Constrictai Tomb ***Serpentine Gathering Room *Ninjago City **Arcade **Sanctum Sanctorum **Subway Station **Town Square **Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo **Doomsday Comics **Ed and Edna: Scrap n' Junk *Sea of Sand **The New Castle Doom ***The New City of Ouroboros *Birchwood Forest *Crashcourse Canyon *Savage Land **Toxic Bogs ***Nuwali Temple ****Venomari Tomb *Wildwood Forest **Fangpyre Tomb **Dr. Doom's Treehouse Trivia/Goofs * The series is not broadcast in the UK due to it being based on a toy-series and not the other way round (toys based on a TV show). * The only actual LEGO objects in the show, are the minifigures and some of their clothes. Pilot Episodes * In the sets, Kruncha has a monocle, a grey cloth, and grey helmet. However, in the series he is lacking the monocle, and now wears a red cloth and black helmet and has a cracked tooth. * In the sets, Samukai has a black chest plate, but in the show, he has a brown one. * The Floating Ruins appear to be Nunchucks of Lightning themselves. There are two round towers, (handle) and a chain linking them together. They even have lightning surrounding it. * In the episode "The Golden Weapons", Nuckal loses a tooth biting a donut-shaped rock. However, when he is seen later inside the Caves of Despair, all of his teeth can be seen in perfect condition. * In "King of Shadows", when the ninja and heroes fall down after they reached Jotunheim, if you look closely, Jay has his dragon suit on. * In "King of Shadows", Chopov can be seen banging Cole's drum in one shot. However, soon after Samukai says "To the Fire Temple!", the drum has disappeared. * In "Weapons of Destiny", when the ninja and the heroes are crossing into the underworld, Cole has on his DX outfit on, but in one scene when they show Cole screaming, he has his original outfit on. Later, when they show him again, he is in is DX outfit again. * In "Secrets of the Blacksmith", before Jay does Spinjitzu, he is in his first ninja suit, not his DX suit. However, in later versions of this movie, this error was corrected. * Usually, when the ninja are in their DX outfits on, the designs are skin colored, whereas they are gold in the sets. However, in "Flight of the Dragon Ninja", they are gold. * In "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" Mini-Movie, when Kai gets awoken, he is in his Ninja Suit. But in earlier scenes of the movie, he was in his pajamas. Once Abomination says 'I don't think this is going to work,' Kai is back in his pajamas. * In "An Underworldly Takeover", when Garmadon puts on Samukai's helmet, it is the same helmet that he has in the 2012 sets. This happens again in "Never Trust a Snake". They might have taken the helmet from the pilot episodes away because otherwise he would have had the new helmet just after defeating Samukai and in the 2012 episodes of the series and the old helmet in between these time periods, which would be inconsistent. * In "Weapons Of Destiny", when the ninja and the heroes are falling off their dragons upon arriving at Underworld, if you look closely, Jay has his Nunchucks of Lightning and Cole has the Scythe of Quakes on their backs, despite the fact that that the weapons were in Samukai's possession at that time. *In the same episode, after the ninja used the Tornado of Creation, the ninja and the heroes jump down the hole where Sensei Wu and Samukai were fighting, but before they jumped, if you look closely, Zane has golden shurikens instead of silver. They weren't the Shurikens of Ice, but they were glowing. *In "Weapons of Destiny", when the ninja and the heroes were watching the fight between Sensei and Samukai, it is unknown how Jay could be eating cotton candy if he had his mask on. Season 1 * In the Season 1 DVD, In episode 12 "Rise of the Great Devourer", Dr. Doom says to the driver "Oh, Shut up and Drive!" but when the episode is on TV, Dr. Doom says "Quiet! Let's go boys!" instead. * The ninja's second suits in the series are called ZX in the sets, in the show they are simply called the new suits. * In "Can Of Worms", when Kai says, "The Hypnobrai might screw the plan up," he had Zane's pink outfit. * In one version of the episode , the video game the ninja and the heroes are playing is LEGO Battles: Ninjago. In another, they are playing a video game that is really an edited version of a scene from the first season episode, "The Golden Weapon". * Also, in Episode 1, "Rise of the Snakes", Zane whips but it is Cole's voice. * In "Home", Zane is in the refrigerator talking to Hulk, but in another version, he left a note in the refrigerator. Also, Hulk has different dialogue in the two different scenes. * Most of the Fangpyre vehicles are seen in the series, except the Fangpyre Mech. * In the episode "Never Trust a Snake ", Kruncha and Nuckal are seen tied up at Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys by Dr. Doom, Modok, and Abomination. Cole agrees to let them go if they leave Ninjago, "or else", but the two are seen three more times in the series. * Students at the boarding school wear a uniform similar to the ones worn by students from Harry Potter, and the uniforms have a Skulkin symbol in the upper right. * When the Monastery was burned down, Zane said, The training equipment, gone!, then Jay said, All our video games, GONE! However, the training equipment and video games where later seen aboard Destiny's Bounty. However, there were minor differences between the ones in the Monastery and aboard Destiny's Bounty, so it is possible that they were replaced. *In "Can of Worms", Venom sounds like Scorpion 2099 in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. *In "Can of Worms", Dr. Doom showed his Destroyers of Doom 3 of his clips in the sewers,one of them shows Invisible Woman (who has the same hair and the same outfit from the video game, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, but has zombie make up on her face) attacking Dr. Doom in the shower. *In "The Snake King", Deadpool had red arms and black hands instead of black arms and red hands. * The game that Cole likes ("Sitar Legend") is a spoof of "Guitar Hero". * In the episode "Tick Tock", Zane turns on his humor switch and starts singing an unusual song. The song he was singing could be identified as a real song from 1899.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hello!_Ma_Baby * In the episode "Tick Tock", when the ninjas shout "NINJAGO!" to attack the Treehorns, Kai, Jay, and Cole do not have their golden weapons. However, when they stop spinning all the ninjas have their golden weapons. * In "The Royal Blacksmiths", Kruncha and Nuckal are seen in the audience, even though in "Never trust a Snake" they are warned to stay out of Ninjago. * In Episode 8, "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", Nya is wearing her dating outfit. But when she is stuck on the roller coaster by Venom, she has her original outfit on. * The song "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean" was parodied in Episode 9, "The Royal Blacksmiths", with the parody's title being "My Poison Lies Over the Ocean", a song The Treble Makers sing. * In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", on the roller coaster, Jay has a suit on. Then after he unlocks his full potential he has on his ZX suit. * In episode 13, half of Zane's face is destroyed by The Great Devourer, leaving his machinery visible. In a later scene, his face is back to normal, though missing an eyebrow. Later, his face's machinery is again visible. * In the episode "The Green Ninja" Moleman tells two Moloids and a Chokun to go underground and stop the ninja, but when they come out, there are two Chokuns and a Moloid instead of two Moloid and a Chokun. * When the ninja and the heroes leave the room, the falcon is gone. However, he may have flown off, even though this was not shown. * In the episode "Royal Blacksmith" Cole states the Ninjago Talent Competition was organized by Clutch Powers. * Many times, Kai speaks with Cole's voice, and Cole sometimes speaks with Kai's voice. ** For example, in Snakebit, when Jay says to Nya that he has to go on a long walk to his parent's junkyard, Kai says "Of course we'll go, buddy!" with Cole's voice, then Cole says, "I could use a break," with Kai's voice. * In "All of Nothing", Sensei Wu says they will go to Torch Fire Mountain to destroy the fangblades forever, but in "The Green Ninja", the Fangpyre fangblade seems to be lava proof. However, it is possible that this is because Torch Fire Mountain is the only volcano hot enough to melt them, due to the fact the tour guide from "The Rise of the Great Devourer" says it the hottest place in Ninjago. * In "The Green Ninja", when Sensei Wu returns, he says, "Jay, did you say the Falcon was programmed?", but it was Zane who had originally said that this was the case. * Ouroboros is named after an ancient snake symbol. *In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", the old man who tried to get in Jay's bathroom was seen in the ghost train among the people being sprayed by Venomari. *In "Tick Tock", Sensei Wu said that the great devourer bit Lord Garmadon and made him evil. However, Sensei Wu was not turned evil when the Great Devourer ate him in Day of the Great Devourer. However, this is likely because the Devourer swallowed him whole. *In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", on JARVIS's screen in the Destiny's Bounty, Skales is seen with his old arms from when he was a warrior. * Starting in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", the Serpentine and the villains start using weapons more often. *In "Day of the Great Devourer", while Nya is flying the Destiny's Bounty away from the pursuing great Devourer, JARVIS says that the percentage of getting through Crashcourse canyon (of which they are heading towards) unharmed is an extremely small percentage, to which Nya replies, "Never tell me the odds!". This is a reference to similar lines said by C-3PO and Han Solo respectively in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *In "Day Of the Great Devourer", The Ultra Sonic Raider is crushed at the Junkyard. Soon after, however, it is seen racing into Ninjago City. Season 2 * Season 2 was split in two parts to coincide with the second wave of 2012 sets and, later, the first wave of 2013 sets. * It is unknown that the new Garmadon has the Helmet of Darkness/Shadows or it's Overlord and Loki possessing him. * In the episode "Darkness Shall Rise", Kai's ZX mask is missing the top piece in one scene. * In the end of "Darkness Shall Rise", Sensei Wu says "I feel a great disturbance in the force", another reference to Star Wars. * In the Ninja's apartment in "Darkness Shall Rise" there is a "Royal Blacksmiths" poster above the sink. * In "Darkness Shall Rise", Mezmo sounds exactly like Slithraa when admiring the power of the Golden Weapons. It's possible that John Novak (the voice of Slithraa and Skalidor) had voiced Mezmo. * In the episode "Pirates vs. Ninja", when Jay says that they saved the city from the Great Devourer, he has Cole's voice. * In the same episode, when Lloyd chops the boards and the floor, you can hear Cole saying "that was the power of the Staff of Quakes". This is a mistake because it is called the Scythe of Quakes, not the Staff of Quakes. This mistake has been made on the Ninjago website, too, where it has been called the Staff of Light and the Staff of Earth. Also, when you hear Kai's voice saying "that was the power of the Staff of Quakes", if you look closely, you can see that Jay's mouth moving instead of Kai's. *In "Pirates vs. Ninja", when Sensei shows them the "magical" bus tokens Silver Surfer says "like The Orb of Teleportation back at the Sanctum Sanctorum" which is not The Orb of Teleportation. *As of "Double Trouble", they started calling the Ultra Sonic Raider the Ultra Sonic Raider, instead of the Ninja Tank like they called it in "Darkness Shall Rise". * In many episodes, Ninjago is revealed to be an island, but in the comic Tomb of the Fangpyre it is shown to be an entire world. * In "Double Trouble", Slithraa can be seen on the Black Bounty without any markings on his head or torso. * Skrull Kai is not listed in the credits for Double Trouble like the other Skrull Ninjas and Heroes. * In the credits for "Double Trouble", Skrull Zane is spelled "Scroll", the original way of spelling Skrull's name. *In "Ninjaball Run", when the Darmagon's construction machine is about to hit the Mojo Dojo's window, it looks just like the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball, with purple and green colors. Then, when it hits the Mojo Dojo, it looks just like an ordinary yellow construction machine. * In the episode "NinjaBall Run", Kai's suit changes to his first variation in one scene. * In "Ninjaball Run", an AIM Agent asks Lord Garmadon if he is going to use the Mega Weapon. However, when the camera switches to another angle, it is a Hydra Agent who is speaking. * In the same episode, if one looks hard at the ninja and the heroes at the starting place when they first showed Ninjaball Run, they are wearing the first variation of their suits as opposed to their current versions. *In the same episode, when the ninja and the heroes are trying to get the gas from Ed, his mouth doesn't move when he says take this son. * In "Child's Play", when Lloyd becomes older, he has no shoulder armor, but when Mother Doomsday gives him a comic saying he deserves it, he has shoulder armor. Later, after he rejects the offer and goes to the ninja, he has no armor again. * In "Child's Play", at the comic store, one kid is wearing an alien clinger hat, one is wearing the Robot's helmet from the Minifigures line, and one is wearing a classic red Space suit. * In "Child's Play", the Grundal's full name Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalychus would scientifically make the creature a raptor dinosaur. * In "Child's Play", Zane says Nindroids don't dream. However, in "Never Trust a Snake", he had a dream about seeing the Green Ninja. *In the same episode, when Zane says "not if we have anything to say in the matter", he has Kai's voice. *In "Child's Play", during the trivia, the quote "Reversing the polarity" is said. This is a reference to the popular si-fi series Doctor Who. *In "Child's Play", when the ninja and the heroes turn into kids and Ronan the Accuser come, Kid Kai sounds a lot like Kid Iron Man for part of the scene. * The plot for "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" draws extensively from the movie trilogy Back To The Future. As such, a number of references are made: ** Sensei Wu sighs "Great Scott", a line from Back To The Future. ** Lloyd dissipates in the picture of him, heroes and the ninja, a result of the end of his existence, yet another reference to Back To The Future. * In "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", the city of Oroubouros appears to be intact despite being stated as destroyed by The Destroyers of Doom in "Darkness Shall Rise". However, it's possible that Lord Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to rebuild Orouburos. * Since the Mega Weapon was responsible for the incidents causing Lloyd to become older, its destruction in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" should have meant the Lloyd would become a child again in the future, but this did not occur. * In "The Stone Army" after the gift shop was destroyed by the five ninja and the Super Hero Squad, you can spot a Raptor from Dino lying on the floor. * Across all the episodes, Lord Garmadon never fully closes his mouth; he just wears a sort of grin. However, in "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", when he is show as a teenager in Sensei Wu's picture, he has a closed mouth. * In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", Darreth is temporarily seen with his brown ninja mask while him and the other characters are watching television. * In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", it is the first time in the entire series that we can see Sensei Wu taking off his hat. * In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", Misako's lips do not move when she says "Look". * In "The Last Voyage", when Garmadon is first seen in the episode, he is wearing his previous helmet then the next scene, he's wearing the helmet of shadows. * In "The Island of Darkness", Zane is wearing his elemental robe in the Earth Driller before the ninja got theirs in a scene. * In "The Island Of Darkness", when the ninja find the Temple of light, when Lloyd gasps, his voice sounds girlish. This is because he is voiced by a female actress, though this is normally concealed quite well. * In "The Island Of Darkness", when the ninja are in the Temple of Light, Zane says, "Nobody move," but in Cole's voice. * In "Return of the Overlord", when the ninja and the heroes arrive to Garmadon's fortress, Lloyd in seen in his ZX suit instead of Kimono suit. * In "Return of the Overlord", when ninja are talking to Lloyd, they say, in succession, "You have my fire, you have my earth, you have my ice, and you have my lightning." This is a reference to the Lord Of the Rings trilogy, where Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir say something similar to Frodo Baggins. * In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", if the viewer looks closely, Zane is not visibly hit by Dark Matter despite claiming to have been and shortly suffering all of the related effects. * Another error can be viewed carefully in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". After the camera pans when the Golden Mech's arm is shot off, it can be seen back on again. After the camera pans back into the Mech, it's off again, nowhere to be seen. * In the same scene in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", Lloyd's leg cast disappears after he falls out of the Golden Mech. It later reappears. * In "The Last Hope" the ninja and the heroes were trying to speak the ancient language to reply to General Kozu. Cole said, "Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon!" Zane said, "Tick-tock, Polly-whock!" Jay said, "Bequeath! Bequeath!" Jay's words were a reference to how, earlier in the episode, he didn't know what "bequeath" meant. * In "Return of the Overlord" Loki wanted the Overlord to get inside his body. When he did that, Garmadon, Overlord, and Loki are now combined. The helmet is similar to Loki's helmet from Marvel, but darkers, the head is similar to Dracula's head from Monster Fighters, but darker, the body is similar to the Troll's body from Castle, he had darker four arms, and he had darker legs. * In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", the way Hulk beat up Loki after the Overlord was defeated, it was similar to "The Avengers". * "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" was meant to be the final episode of the series, but because of popular demand the series was renewed for at least one more season.LEGO NINJAGO RENEWED FOR 2013 + FREE MUSIC FROM THE FOLD! Season 3 * Music band "The Fold" confirmed on their YouTube channel that they were working on new music for the season. Audio and Music *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Avengers Initiative *Iron Man 3 *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Marvel Super Hero Squad *Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Ninjago *Street Fighter X Tekken *The Super Hero Squad Show *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Ultimate Spider-Man *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men Legends *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:Marvel Category:Ninjago Category:LEGO Films